


The Nanny

by Sgtbxckybxrnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgtbxckybxrnes/pseuds/Sgtbxckybxrnes
Summary: When Bucky Barnes hired a Nanny, he thought he was going to hire someone to take care of the kid. But when she starts, he knows that she is more than just a Nanny





	1. Chapter 1

“Looking for a full time Nanny. Must be able to work late and be able to take care of both a kid and a dog. I am willing to provide a room for you to sleep in. In interested please Email me your resume at jbbarnes6412@gmail.com

Thank you,  
J. Barnes”

As you read what seemed like the millionth job ad, you copied the listed email address into the empty email box.

Dear Mr. Barnes,  
Below I have attached my resume. I hope I am a good fit for what you are looking for. My hours are flexible and I love dogs almost as much as I love kids.

Sincerely,   
Y/N Y/L/N

As you hit send you closed your laptop and laid your head in your arms. You had been applying for jobs for the past week and you had yet to get any replies. You were beginning to lose any hope of finding a good job.

You had worked at a café for the past four years until the café had been shut down to financial problems. So you turned to Craigslist hoping to find some sort of job that would pay the bills.

Standing up you walked over to your small kitchen and grabbed one of the few glasses you owned and filled in up with water. Leaning against the counter you slowly sipped on the drink, lost in thought until you heard your phone buzz.

Walking back to the couch you picked up you phone and saw that it was an email. Opening it you gasped in surprise when you saw that it was a reply to the resume that you just sent.

“Dear Ms. Y/L/N,  
I hope this isn’t too quick to reply to someone but your resume was just too hard to resist. It looks like you have more experience than all the other applicants combined. If you are willing I would love to meet up as soon as possible to discuss the terms that you have and everything that must be done.

If you are still wanting the job please text me at (891)-352-7403.

J. Barnes”

Copying the number into your phone you debated on sending a message right away but you were unsure of what to say. Lucky for you, you door was opened and you best friend Nat came. She looked around before she saw you and walked over and gave you a hug.

“How’s my favorite unemployed best friend doing?” she teased as she sat you on the couch and looked at you, want to hear about your day.

“I think I have a job offer.” You said sheepishly before handing her you phone for her to read the brief emails between you and this J. Barnes. “The thing is, I don’t know what to text him. Normally the employer has you come to the office but that isn’t really going to work.” You said as you sat next to your friend and laid your head on her shoulder.

“Do you mind?” she motioned to the empty text box.

“Go for it.” You approved as you watched her type and erase a few times before settling on a text.

\- Mr. Barnes, I’m so glad my resume was up to your standards. Whatever time you want to meet is fine with me. I look forward to possibly working with you.

\- This is Y/N by the way

Once you gave your approval she hit the send button and set your phone down, quickly launching into what happened at the law firm she worked at this morning and the buzz of your phone went unnoticed.

The two of you had ended up talking well into the night and had passed out on your couch. When you woke up, you had a kink in your neck from the way you slept.

Looking over you saw Nat curled up against the armrest and next to her your phone was flashing, signaling that you had an unread text.

You gently got off the couch making sure not to wake you friend and grabbed your phone and headed to your room to put it on the charger.

Unlocking your phone you saw it was a text from J. And since you didn’t know his name that is what his contact was saved as.  
Looking at your text you couldn’t help but smile

-Y/N, please call me Bucky. If you are free I would love to meet tomorrow. I really do need a Nanny ASAP and I do hope you accept the job. If you want we can meet at the sandwich shop on the corner of 60th and Broadway at 2 P.M.

You knew it was best to reply right now since it was already 11 and that sandwich shop was a good 45 minute bus drive away.

\- I am free to meet there. I do hope this works out

You sent the text before you went and woke up Nat and explained the situation.   
The two of you decided to order some breakfast and you would shower while the food was on its way. After the two of you ate, you went through your closet looking for an outfit suitable for a job interview. The two of you settled on a baby blue blouse with a flowy black skit pair with a pair of flats and your hair tied back.

By the time you were ready it was 12:30. Nat offered to take you to the bus station which you gladly accepted. The two of you reached the bus stop only a few minutes to spare so you said your goodbyes.

“I can pick you up at 4. Is that okay or do you want to take the bus home?’ she asked you as you were getting out of the car.

After thinking about it for a moment you nodded “Would you pick me up? The bus isn’t exactly the best. And I can always text you if plans change.” You said before spotting the buss quickly approach. “I love you. Thank you!” you called out before shutting the door.

Once you made it onto the bus you laid you head back thankful for the short amount of time you had to prepare yourself.

The bus ride was soon over and your stop came up. Thanking the driver you stepped out of the large vehicle and looked at your phone. Seeing it was 1:45 you decide you could go in a bit early just to be safe.

Walking into the shop you were met with the welcoming smell of fresh breads and roasted meats.

Taking a seat you busied yourself on your phone, until you felt a tap on your shoulder and when you looked up, you were met with the bluest eyes you had ever seen.

“Are you Y/N?” the man asked you, once again shocking you with the smoothness of his voice.

Somehow, you managed to nod before you regained your ability to speak. “And you must be Bucky.” You said standing up, and shaking his outstretched hand.

The two of you sat down and there was a moment of silence before Bucky spoke up “This job would require you to be as close as possible in case I need to leave at a moment’s notice. So I am willing to provide a room and food if you are willing to do a background check.” He said as he folded his hands on the table.

Laughing you shook your head “You are more than welcome to do that background check. I have nothing to hide.” You said as you leaned forward a bit “But tell me about your kid. And I’m assuming you have a dog.” You said, starting the conversation that was most needed.

“Well my daughter, Emily is five years old and she is one special kid. She likes to play outside but she will also spend all day watching movies. She always wanted to color and she loves to put on singing shows before bed. We have a dog and his name is Winter, he is just over a year and he is well trained. He won’t be much of a problem as he is potty trained and if you fill his bowl in the morning he is good till the next day” he said, the love on his face clear when he talks about his daughter and dog.

“Also, I am a doctor at the hospital and I am almost always on call, which is why I need a full time babysitter. Most days though, I leave at six and I’m home by eight have a five hour break in between but I usually take a nap and eat.” He said, leaning back in his chair.

“So I asked my friend to run the background check on you after you said yes and he just let me know that you were clean. So if you want- we can move this meeting to the house, if you are still wanting the job and you can meet Emily and we can sign the papers. Sound good?’ he asked and after he nodded he stood up and offered you his hand, the two of you making your way outside before you stopped.

“I um- I took the bus here so I don’t have a way to get to your place.” You said sheepishly, rubbing your arm with your hand.

Laughing he shook his head and waved his hand dismissively “You can ride with me, it’s no big deal.” He said as he grabbed his keys out of his pocket and clicked the button that unlocks the car. When you looked for his car you were a bit surprised at what you saw.  
You were expecting some sort of sport car like a bright red corvette or something but instead you saw a black Tahoe. You gasped at the car. It had obviously just been washed and had a shine on it.

Laughing at your reaction, he walked over and opened the passenger side door for you and once you were in, he jogged over and got in himself and started the car. The ride was relatively short, but in that short time you explained your job situation. He seemed to be understanding but when he asked about your family you quickly got quiet.

Noticing your change in mood he quickly apologized “I didn’t mean to overstep or offend you.” He said with a guilty tone.  
Shaking you head you managed to look at the man next to you before letting out a small laugh. “You didn’t do either. I just haven’t talked about them in a long time.” You said before taking a deep breath. You figured if you were going to be working with this man for any amount of time and stay at his house he could at least know about your family.

“When I was 18 I lived with my mom, my dad and twin brother. My mom was cooking breakfast one morning and saw she had no bacon. She asked me to go to the store so we could have bacon like we always did. So I took my bike and I went to the store that was maybe five minutes away, I got the bacon and I was on my way home when I saw the smoke” you said doing everything in your power not to cry.

“Somehow there was a gas leak with our stove and it caused a fire, the whole house went up in flames and everyone died. I moved in with my best friend and last year I finally got my own apartment.” You finished off the story as you wiped the small buildup of tears away.

Sighing he shook his head “I am so sorry Y/N” he said as he rested his hand on your knee and gave you a sad smile.

“It’s okay, I learned to live with it. I don’t dwell on it anymore.” You said wanting to get of this topic, although the feeling of Bucky’s hand was one that could be welcomed.  
Looking ahead Bucky was distracted as he pulled into a drive way. “So here we are. This is home.” He said as he stooped and turned off the car, getting out you followed his lead and stepped out of the vehicle.

The two of you were making your way to the door when it flew open a small girl- who you could only assume was Emily and the tall dog came running towards the two of you.

“Daddy! You’re home!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have to convince Emily that you want to be her Nanny

“Hi, Princess! Were you good for Uncle Clint?” Bucky asked, holding the small girl in his arms, the three of you walking into the house.

While Bucky was distracted, you grabbed your phone and sent Nat a text letting her know that you wouldn’t be able to be picked up by four and you would let her know if you still needed a ride. Pocketing your phone, you looked around the house quickly before you heard your name being called.

“Y/N, would you come here?” Bucky asked you as he sat on the couch, Emily resting on his lap, looking at you’re with eyes that matched her fathers.

Nodding you sat on the love seat across from the pair and crossed your ankles as you gave Emily a small smile.

Smiling at you Bucky looked down at Emily before he spoke “Emily, this is Y/N. She wants to be your new Nanny.” He said watching the reaction on her face  
Suddenly a frown settled on her small face before she shook her head and hopped off her dads left and ran up the stair on your left.

Sighing, Bucky shook his head watching the staircase Emily had just ran up before focusing his gaze on you. “I-I’m sorry. I should have expected that.” He said linking his fingers together. “Her old nanny quit suddenly after being her for three years. Wanda was like a mom to her.” He explained vaguely before making to get up and go see Emily.

But before he made it very far you stopped him. “do you think I could try and talk to her? Maybe explain that I will be here as long as you guys want me?” you asked carefully, afraid to overstep any bounds.

After a moment, he looked to the kitchen and back to you before nodding “Yea, if you want. I need to talk to Clint anyways before he leaves. Her room if the one with the blue door.” He said before walking towards the kitchen area.

As you started up the stairs you took a deep breath, trying to stay calm. As you walked up the stairs you saw a pretty blonde standing next to Bucky, with her arms wrapped around his waist. Shaking your head, you looked away from the photo and finished the walk up the stairs.

After a brief look, you spotted a blue door. Once you reached it you knocked softly, and upon hearing a soft “come in” you opened the door and walked in before shutting it almost all the way.

Seeing Emily on her bed, a doll in her hand, you sat on the edge of the bed not saying anything for a moment. Before you could say anything, Emily spoke up.

“I’m sorry for running away.” She said softly, glancing up at you through her long brown hair.

Shaking you head you moved closer to the small girl before placing your hand on her knee. “It’s okay. I think your dad was worried about you” you said, watching as she continued to play with the doll in her hands.

“Can you tell me why you ran off?” you asked softly, trying not to come across pushy

“B-because I miss W-wanda.” She whimpered softly, a build up of tears running down her cheeks.

Sighing, you moved closer to the girl and wrapped your arm around her shoulders. “I’m sure you do. And I’m not here to replace her. I’m here to be your new Nanny. We can make new memories together.” You said softly, your hand rubbing small circles on her shoulder.

Looking at you, with red eyes and rosy cheeks, Emily sniffled before wiping her eyes. “You promise you won’t leave me and daddy?” She asked, holding out her small pinky finger towards you.

Letting out a small laugh you nodded and locked you pinky in hers. “I promise I will stay her as long as you two want me” you promised Emily.

“Even if we want you to stay foreeeever??” She giggled drawing out the ‘e’ in forever to make her point clear.

Nodding you looked her in the eye “Even forever.” You said.

Nodding, Emily was satisfied with your answer. Setting her doll on the bed, she stood up and threw her arms around your neck and gave you one of the best hugs you had gotten in a long time.

After a minute, you pulled aways and looked at the clock on her wall. “Maybe we should go tell your daddy I can stay, yeah?” You asked her, happy when she agreed with no hesitation.

Picking up the small girl the two of you made your way down the stairs and to the kitchen where Bucky could still be heard.

When the two of you walked in, Bucky and who you assumed to be Clint, stopped talking and looked at you two.

Looking at her dad then you and back to her dad she smiled before she spoke.

“Daddy? Can Y/N pleaaassssse stay?!”


	3. Chapter 3

Laughing Bucky shook his head before walking over to the two of you and taking Emily into his arms. “Of course she can.” He said, glancing over at you and threw you a subtle wink.

Smiling to yourself you look up to see the man, who you assumed was Clint and gave him a small wave.

He smiled back at you before looking at his phone and looked back at the three of you. “Well I would love to stay at chat but I gotta go to work. See you guys later.” He said giving you all a small wave before he ran out the door.

Setting Emily on the counter after he heard the front door shut, he walked over to the fridge, grabbing her a juice box and a bottle of iced tea for himself. Before he closed the fridge, he looked at you “Do you want a drink?” he asked you, motioning to the different beverages in bottles.

“I’ll take a water please.” You said, smiling as he tossed you a cold bottle of water. Catching it, you twisted of the cap and took a sip before closing it and setting the bottle on the counter.

You looked over at Emily who was happily sipping on her juice box on the counter while she looked between you and Bucky.

Bucky set his drink down next to yours and grabbed Emily off the counter and held her in his arms looking at her- prompting her to stop sipping on her juice box. “Princess, can you go play in your room while I talk to Y/N?” he asked her with a small smile on his face.

Shrugging, Emily took the last sip of her juice box before handing it to Bucky. Bucky grabbed the empty box and set her on the ground. “Love you, Emily.” He said as she started to run off.

“Love you moorree.” She giggled before running off, the sounds of her climbing up the stairs was all that could be heard in the otherwise quiet house.

As she left, you took a moment to look around the kitchen. It was a spacious room; the fridge was by the doorway and there was a counter that ran along the wall where the stove was. The counter space continued around the corner where the sink and dishwasher were.

In the middle of the kitchen there was a rectangular island, with a vase of flowers in the middle. There were four stools by it, one on each short end and two on the long half facing the stove.

“I take it you and Emily came to an agreement?” Bucky asked after a few moments of silence, causing you to refocus on him.

Shrugging you sat on one of the barstools and crossed your arms on the counter top. “I think so. She said she didn’t want me to leave like her last nanny did. I told her I would stay as long as I was aloud and that seemed to make her happy.” You explained, playing with the cap of your water bottle.

Nodding, Bucky grabbed his bottle and sat on a barstool next to you. “So, does that mean you still want the job?” Bucky asked you, watching you as you looked up at him and nodded.

“I do. I really like Emily, and she seemed to like me at least a bit,” you said pausing when Bucky let out a small snort. Looking at you a faint blush settled across his cheeks. “and if your terms aren’t too crazy, I definitely still want the job.” You finished, choosing to ignore what just happened for Bucky’s sake.

Nodding, Bucky stepped off the barstool he was sitting in and headed towards the living room. “If you follow me, I have the papers in my study.” He said motion for you to follow him.

Stepping of the stool, you followed him through the living room, and entered a closed off room that was sectioned off from the living room.

Sitting down in a black desk chair, he motioned to the comfy looking chair sitting next to him. It was clear he had set the chairs that way, so if you took the job, the two of you could sit next to each other will you discussed the both of your terms.

Grabbing a stack of papers, he set it on the desk before looking at you. “That is pretty much the terms I had my friend draw up, but before we go official and have you look over those, let’s just talk about what we both want or need.” He said.

“If you don’t mind, I can start. Firstly, you would have your own room in the house that you are welcome to stay in, it has a bed and dresser, but if you choose you can have a day where you go stay somewhere off, but If you do, I would like it to be a set day every week unless something changes.” He started looking at you to make sure you were listening before he continued.

“Second, if you are going to have a friend over, I would like to know about it before hand and meet this person. That being said, you can have a friend over whenever as long as Emily is still being taken care of. Also, if you are going to leave, if you could just send me a text letting me know the two of you are leaving, I would appreciate that.” He said, a small smile settling on his lips as he took in your look.

You looked like you were holding onto his every word and that alone made him feel like he made the right choice for a Nanny. “And lastly, in your resume, it said you could a cook amount of meals, so if you could take care of meals for you and Emily that would be great. The fridge is stocked weekly with groceries, so if you need anything all you have to do is write it on the list and we can grab it at the store.” He spoke again, folding his hands together.

“Do you have anything to add? Or any questions?’ he asked you

Nodding you settled in your chair before speaking. “Yea, uhm- first, as far as I know I will stay here all week, unless something changes, but I will give you a heads up if I need a day off. Second, I really only have one friend that I would like to see on a regular basis, and she is actually my ride home, so you can meet her when she picks me up,” you said taking a break to catch your breath.

“And lastly, I do cook. If it would be helpful I can make a weekly meal plan, and I can make enough for you together have for dinner or you can take it to work the next day for lunch.” You finished.

Nodding, he grabbed the packet and handed it to you. “You can go over this, cross out anything you don’t want and add anything you think. Tomorrow we can meet up again and finalize the paper work and you can start work on Monday, and Sunday, if you want I can get a few friends to help move whatever you need to. Sound good?” he asked you.

Seeing how it was Thursday, you nodded and grabbed the papers from him. If you started on Monday, you would have two days to pack and since Bucky was providing a bed and dresser you didn’t have much.

“Sounds good. I can’t wait to start.” You said, a smile on your face as the two of you stood up and walked back into the living room. Grabbing your phone from your pocket, you sent a quick text to Nat, letting her know she can come pick you up and sent her the address that you got from Bucky.

Sitting on the couch, you and Bucky started to talk about random things when Bucky pause, a lightbulb going off. “Oh yeah! Winter is with Steve will next Thursday because Steve and his wife Peggy wanted to take her to some dog convention.” He said.

Nodding you looked at your phone, seeing Nat had just responded, letting you know she had come into town like an hour ago and would be there in five minutes. “Good to know I can get used to Emily before adding a dog.” You joked.

“Also, my ride Nat will be here in like five minutes, so you can meet her then.” You said setting your phone next to you.

Those five minutes went by quickly because next thing you knew, Nat was ringing the doorbell.

“Emily, Y/N is leaving.” Bucky called out. And soon after Emily came running down the stairs, and gave your legs a hug and shouted some sort of goodbye before running back upstairs.

Laughing at her behavior the two of you stepped outside, you had the papers in your hand. “Buck, this is my best friend Natasha, Nat this is Bucky, my new boss.” You said, introducing the two adults.

After a brief chat where Bucky learned that you and Nat had grown up together and that she was a lawyer, the two of you said your goodbyes before getting in her blue Dodge Charger, the doors closed before Nat spoke.

“He’s hot!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Natasha!” you exclaimed, smacking her on the shoulder. “That’s my boss!”

Giggling, Nat started to drive. “Oh, shut up. We both know that you thought it at some point.” She said looking over at you for a moment before focusing on the road again.

Crossing your arms, you let out a defeated sigh. She wasn’t wrong. If it was different circumstances and the two of you would have met and hung out, you definitely would have been all for dating him. But the situation is how it is, which meant no dating Bucky Barnes.

“But really Y/N’ he seems like a great guy. I’m sure he will be a great boss.” Nat said, moving her hand to pat you shoulder three times- a sign of love coming from your best friend. “Before you leave me forever though, let’s have a girl’s night. We can go out for dinner then come home and watch cheesy movies. We can deal with your apartment tomorrow.” She said looking at you out of the corner of her eye for approval.

Nodding you smiled “I think that is the best idea you have had all day.” You teased your friend.

The car had become silent, the two of you enjoying each other’s presence and thinking about what the future might hold.

As Nat parked her car, you grabbed your purse that was on the car floor, getting out once the car was stopped and turned off.

The two of you ran up two flights of stairs to reach Nat’s third story apartment. Since Nat beat you up the stairs, she had already unlocked the door and was in the process of kicking her shoes off. Shaking your head at her, you shut the door after you walked in and slipped your shoes off, placing them on the shoe rack by the door.

Just as you were about to follow Nat into the living room, a knock on the front door stopped you in your place.

“Y/N, will you get that? It’s probably the mailman, I had a package coming today.” Nat called out from the living room.

Rolling your eyes at your friend you walked the five feet back to the door, another knock coming unexpectedly. “Hang on, I’m coming!’ you shouted, frustration clear from your tone.

Opening the door, you were met with your other best friend and Nat’s neighbor, Sam.

You and Sam had been friends since high school. He was practically always at your house, hanging out with you and your brother. Your mom liked to refer to Sam as her kid she didn’t give birth too.

After the fire, Sam and Nat were there to help pick up the pieces and he hadn’t ever left. He moved into the apartment across from Nat, and the only reason Sam didn’t move and when you moved out and got your own apartment was because he worked at the Fire department and your apartment was an extra 15 minutes away.

That didn’t mean you saw each other less. Sam made sure to come over on his nights off for pizza, and you often went to his place when him and Nat were working and they would find you asleep on the couch.

“Sam!” you exclaimed before wrapping your arms around his waist. Letting go after a moment you looked at your friend “What are you doing here? I thought you were on call today?” you asked, opening the door further to allow him to enter the apartment.

“A red-headed birdy told me that you got a new job. One that was super far away.” He said crossing his arm and raising his eyebrows. His signature ‘What did you just do’ look clear on his face.

“I was going to tell you…” you started, before seeing Nat out of the corner of your eye. “Nat! Why did you tell him?” you asked crossing your arms.

“It was an accident??? We were talking about you and it slipped. I’m sorry.” she said apologetically.

Sighing you looked between your two friends. “It’s okay. But I’m going to have to put girl’s night on hold for a bit. Sam and I need to talk.” You said, hooking your arm with his.

Nodding Nat leaned further into the couch “Okay. We can just order take in and watch a movie instead of going out.” Nat said as she grabbed the T.V. remote and settled down with a blanket.

After the two of you grabbed your shoes, you both walked back to Sam’s apartment, Sam unlocking the door and letting you in before relocking it.

You sat on the couch, grabbing one of the many throw pillows you made Sam buy and held it to your chest. You knew Sam was upset with you, and you know how he feels. Because this is exactly what he did when he got a job at the fire department.

Sitting down next to you, pulling your legs into his lap he let out a small sigh before meeting your gaze. “Is he nice?’ he asked after close to five minutes of pure silence.

Nodding you looked down at your fingers and started to press them together “He is- he isn’t some pschyo if that’s what you’re worried about. And his kid is the best. She just wants to be with her dad and have both of them be happy.” You said a small smile settling on your face as you talked about the two people that you would soon be living with.

A thought popped into your head, realizing you forgot to mention Sam to Bucky. “Would you want to meet Bu- James? Would that help ease your worry?’ you asked your friend, you didn’t call him Bucky to Sam, afraid that it might offend Bucky if Sam called him that.

As he nodded you let out a relieved sigh. Grabbing your phone, you sent a quick text to Bucky .

07:19:13pm -Hey its Y/N. It totally slipped my mind but I have another friend that is around a bit. If you want when we sign the papers tomorrow I can have him drive me and the two of you can meet.

07:20:01pm -Yea, sure. See you tomorrow : )

Smiling you set your phone down. “He is game to meet you tomorrow when we sign the papers that I’m having Nat look over.

Nodding Sam quickly moved on to talk about a new guy he met at work; some doctor guy who was looking for the fire chief, Nick.

Listening to Swam for a good hour, you looked at your watch before sighing. “Well, I’m hungry and the food is at Nat’s place. Plus, her and I still have girl’s night. So, I will be here by ten and you better be ready to go when I get her.” You said, emphasizing the last part as you knew your friend’s tendencies to oversleep

Waving you off you laughed as you walked back to Nat’s apartment and walked in, not bothering to knock. When you reached the living room though you were slightly surprised as to what you saw.

Nat was curled up against the arm of the couch, wearing pajamas, the T.V. turned down and take out across the table. Shaking your head, you gently lifted your friends small frame and carried her to her bed, laying her down.

Walking over to her dresser, you went into your drawer and grabbed a spare set of sleeping clothes. Quickly undressing, you slipped your pajamas on and shut the lights off. Getting into the bed you made sure your alarms were set and you drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning, you woke up to the sound of your alarm. Seeing that you had time to take a short shower, you quickly looked through Nat’s closet, looking for any spare clothes you left that were decent.

Finally finding a nice outfit, you got in the shower, washing what needed to be washed and got out. Getting out of the shower, you grab your phone and sent Sam a reminder text to be ready in 20 minutes.

Once that was sent, you proceeded to get dressed, brush your hair and blow dry it till it was semi-dry and applied the faintest of make-up to hide any blemishes.

Once you were ready, you saw that you had only five minutes to go. Grabbing two water bottles you left a note for Nat letting her know you would be back and rushed out the door.

Knocking on the door of your friend’s apartment you let out a small whine when he answered in his pajamas. Pushing him inside you sighed as you looked at the time. “SAM, I swear if we are late, I’m showing the whole fire department the video of you in senior year with the Santa hat!” you threatened.

Smiling victoriously when you heard him hurry, the two of you only left a few minutes late. However, thanks to Sam’s crazy driving the two of you were five minutes early.

After making sure Bucky wasn’t there the two of you grabbed a table and talked while you were on the lookout for your new boss.

Seeing him walk in, you waved him over. Since Sam was facing away from the door, he turned around when he saw you waved. His jaw dropped when he saw the man you were waving to before the two men spoke at the same time

“Bucky?!”

“Sam!?”


	5. Chapter 5

“This is your new boss?!” Sam asked, as the two of them turned their attention back to you.

Nodding silently, you looked between the two men, confused as to how they knew each other. “How do you know Bucky?” you asked Sam, as he and Bucky sat down, both of them facing you.

Crossing his arms, Sam leaned on the table, shrugging a bit at your question. “Remember how I told you, that a doctor had come in a few weeks ago looking for Chief? Well this is him. And he’s been at the station almost every day so…” he said, letting you piece together the rest.

Nodding your head, you let out a small laugh. Looking at Bucky you realized that other than the wave you gave him, you hadn’t said anything to him. “Hedy Bucky.” You greeted, giving him a small smile.

Returning your smile he waved. “Small world, huh?” he asked, motioning to the three of you. Laughing you looked down at the table, a small strand of hair falling into your face. Tucking back behind your ear you cleared your throat as you grabbed the small stack of papers and slid it to Bucky.

“I had my lawyer look over it and for the most part it was good. I think there was only like two things that we wanted to change.” You said. Moving your chair over closer to Bucky, you leaned closer to him as he read over what you and Nat had changed.

Nodding he looked up from the papers and back at you. But when he looked up he was met with your bright eyes, full of light and the longer he looked, the more he could see the different colored specks. Realizing he was staring he looked away for a moment, and reached down to grab a pen from his brief case.

“Everything looks good, so as of now,” he started as he signed the papers “you are officially Emily’s Nanny.” He said a smile on his face, happy that he didn’t have to worry about finding someone to take care of his baby any more.

Smiling, you grabbed the papers from Bucky as he handed them to you. “So I was thinking. I really don’t have much that needs to be moved since you have the big stuff, so if I just bring my stuff that I’m bringing over Sunday night, I could just spend Sunday night there so I’m there in the morning.” You said

Looking at you, Bucky nodded. “Sounds good. Emily is super excited for you to get there.” He said, handing you a small silver key. “This opens the front door, the back door and the basement door.” He said

Nodding, you smiled, hooking the key onto your keyring. “So, I’ll see you Sunday?” you asked as the three of you stood up, preparing to leave.

Nodding Bucky shook Sam’s hand and turned to you and shook your hand as well. “See you Sunday.” He said with a smile.

You and Sam parted ways with Bucky, going to opposite ends of the parking lot. With one last wave, Bucky was out of your sight.

The weekend consisted of hanging out with your two friends, since you knew it could be a while before you got to hang out with them. You spent the rest of Frida with Sam at his place, just playing games and talking.

You ended up spending the night there, the two of falling asleep on his bed since the two of you had migrated to his room to the talk since it was more comfortable than the couch in the living room.

After the two of you woke up, Nat had come over and the three of you went out to breakfast at a local dinner. The three of you had found it when you first moved to the apartments and it had become your favorite hangout place.

After you guys ate breakfast, Sam had to go to work, so you and Nat decided to go to some stores to get you some new clothes that would be okay to work in but still look professional. She of course also bought some stuff.

After the both of you were done shopping, you headed to the spa. Nat treated you to a manicure and a pedicure along with a facial for the both of you.

You had left the mall feeling less stressed and happy that you got to hang out with your best friend before you started work.

You guys went and grabbed a bite to eat, choosing to sit outside since it was a nice day outside. Once lunch was over you headed back to her apartment and watched some movies, with a tray of snacks between you.

You guys had fallen asleep on the couch, only to be woken up the next morning by Sam letting himself in, announcing that the three of you were going to go pack up whatever you were bringing to Bucky’s and then you guys would take the long way to the city, for one last car ride.

So instead of an hour long ride, Sam ended up going around the mountains around the city making it a five and a half hour ride. By the time you were almost to Bucky’s house it was almost six o’clock. Thankfully you had sent him a text before you left Nat’s apartment letting him know that you were taking a ride and you would by or before eight .

Once you pulled up in Bucky’s driveway, it was a quarter past six. Letting you get out, your friends waited in the car, letting you talk to Bucky before they brought your stuff in.

Knocking on the door, you only waited a few moments, before a breathless Bucky opened the door. Once he saw you, a smile appeared on his face.

“Em and I weren’t expecting you for a bit longer, we are playing some hide and seek tag, but we can pause the game so you can get settled in.” he said as he looked over and saw Sam and Nat waiting in Sam’s car.

Nodding you walked back towards the car, while Bucky told Emily that they had to pause the game so you could grab your stuff.

Between you, Bucky, Sam and Nat, you got the very small amount of stuff you brought, up to your new room and now the four of you were standing at the end of the staircase that lead up to the bedrooms.

Sam and Bucky had gotten lost in their own conversation and you and Nat were saying tearful goodbyes, knowing that it could be a while till you hung out again.

After a good 15 minutes of talking and a bored Emily, you and Bucky were saying goodbye to Sam and Nat while they walked back to their car. Once you saw that they had gotten in and drove off okay, you stepped inside and Bucky shut the door.

As soon as the door was shut, the sound of Emily running to the two of you was heard. Once she saw you, she ran towards you, and once she reached you she jumped into your open arms. “Hey Emily.” You laughed as she wrapped her arms around your neck.

“Do you wanna play with Daddy and me?” she asked you “We was playing tag and hide and seek. I was winning.” She said a small smile on her face as Bucky made a face at her as she said the last part.

“Sure Emily.” You said, and as soon as you said that, Emily climbed down and ran off. “Come find me!” was all that was heard before a silence washed over the house.

Sharing a look with Bucky, the two of you split up and set off to find the small girl.

You knew it would be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

You hadn’t lived in anything larger than a two-bedroom apartment in several years. So, living with Bucky and Emily had taken some getting used too.

It was Wednesday already and you had just woken up. Looking at your phone you saw it was just past 6. Hearing someone in the kitchen, you quickly put on a pair of sweat pants and an old tee shirt that you were sure belonged to Sam at some point.

Walking down the stairs, you were saw Bucky looking through cupboards, most likely trying to find breakfast.

Clearing your throat, you smiled at Bucky as you entered the kitchen. Walking over to the fridge, you took a quick glance before speaking. “If you want, I can make some pancakes for breakfast.” You offered.

Shrugging, Bucky sat at the island and watched you “Sure, if you want to.” He said.

Nodding, you grabbed all the needed ingredients. You quickly got the batter all mixed together and the griddle heated up.

Knowing Emily would want chocolate chips and Bucky likes blueberries in his pancakes, you got the two-extra mix-ins and started cooking the pancakes.

Once you started cooking, the pancakes soon began to pile up, some blueberry, some chocolate chip and a few were plain.

You had enough blueberry for Bucky, so you grabbed a plate and set three of the pancakes on the plate and slid him the syrup for across the counter.

Giving you a smile Bucky started eating his food, since he had to leave in just over 30 minutes. But once he took his first bite, he could help the moan that slipped past his lips.

“These are so freaking good!” he mumbled as he looked at you a bit in awe. He had never had such soft and fluffy pancakes- and never ones that literally melted in his mouth.

Soon, you were done cooking and he had finished his plate. Rinsing his plate, he placed it in the dishwasher and thanked you again, before he looked at the time and rushed to finish getting ready.

While Bucky was in his room getting ready, a sleepy Emily wandered into the kitchen. Rubbing her eyes, you couldn’t help but laugh. Emily had hair sticking up in all directions, her pajama shirt was a bit too big and hanging off her shoulder and she only had one sock on.

Walking over to you, she raised her arms, signaling she wanted you to pick her up and mumbled a soft “Please?” not even opening her eyes enough to look at you.

Smiling, you picked her up, her head immediately going to your shoulder, where you were pretty sure she had already fallen back asleep, judging by the even breathing and a slightly damp shoulder.

Bucky came back into the kitchen, to grab his lunch that you had packed last night that contained last night’s dinner, and when he saw his daughter he walked over to the two of you and kissed Emily on the forehead, Emily barely even moving.

Whispering goodbye to you, Bucky made his way out of the house and headed to work, leaving you and Emily in the kitchen.

Hearing your phone buzz, you walked over to the counter it was on and looked at the text.

Bucky- I forgot to let you know that Steve and Peg will be by later to drop Winter off. They got home a day early.

Reading the text, you nodded to yourself.

Y/N- Sounds good. Emily and I were planning on being home all day.

Sending your text, you set your phone down again. Walking up the stairs to your room, you laid Emily on your bed and grabbed some clothes. Walking into the bathroom that was attached to your room, you turned the shower on and checked on Emily on last time before you shut the door almost all the way and got in the shower.

You quickly washed your hair and body, you even took the extra time to shave your legs before you got out of the shower. Quickly drying off your body, you put on your clothes and began to dry your hair. As you dried your hair, Emily opened the door and walked in.

With little struggle, Emily sat on the counter, and watched you as you did your hair and handed you whatever you needed if you asked.

Once you were done getting ready, Emily started complained about how hungry she was. Smiling, the two of you made your way down stairs and showed her the stack of pancakes you had for her.

With a big smile, Emily grabbed one of her plates and held it out while you placed two pancakes on her plate. Grabbing the plate from her, you set it on the island and she climbed up and sat on the stool. And once you poured some syrup on her food, she began eating and thanked you when she was about halfway through her food.

Once the two of you had finished eating and cleaned up, the two of you made your way into the living room and sat on the couch. Since you didn’t know what time Steve and Peggy would be here you didn’t protest when Emily put on a movie.

Since she was being entertained by the movie, you grabbed your laptop, and replied to a few emails when you saw one from Sam.

Dearest Y/N,

I don’t miss you and I definitely don’t watch Y/F/M almost every day.

Anyways, the yearly fire banquet is next weekend, and if you want to come, I heard Bucky is already going. Anyways, I actually do miss you and you should text me.

Samuel 

Smiling you shook your head, choosing not to reply to the email till you talked to Bucky and closed your laptop.

Once your laptop was closed, Emily scooted over and laid against you, telling you when you would get to her favorite part in the movie (And it seemed every part was her favorite.).

Soon the movie was over and the two of you had migrated to the floor and started a game of go fish when there was a knock on the door.

Standing up, you walked over to the doo and looked out the peep hole. Seeing a man and a woman with Winter on a leash, you opened the door with a smile. Letting them in, you shut the door once everyone was inside.

The woman- who you assumed was Peggy, let Winter off her leash and she ran around the couch and into Emily’s open arms.

Smiling at the couple you held a hand out “I’m Y/N, you must be Steve and Peggy.” You greeted, shaking hands with Steve and letting out a small gasp when Peggy pulled you in for a hug.

“You’re practically family now, handshakes are for strangers.” Peggy said as she pulled away from the hug, her perfectly painted read lips pulled into a friendly smile.

The three of you made your way into the living room where you found Emily laying on the floor with Winter running around her, pausing to lick her randomly. Her giggles filled the room as you, Steve and Peggy sat on the couch.

After a few moments of watching the two playing on the ground Peggy broke the silence and looked at you. “So, do you like what you are doing? You know, living her here and watching Emily all the time?” Peggy asked you.

Shrugging you turned your attention to Peggy. “It’s pretty awesome. Emily is a great girl and I don’t watch her all the time. When Bucky is home he will watch her and I get an hour or so to do whatever. But really, the work is great.” You said, a smile on your face as you talked about Emily.

Nodding, Peggy smiled at your answer. “I’m glad you like it. Buck called Steve after your first day and said how amazing you were with Emily.” She said.

Looking down, you smiled at the comment that Bucky apparently told his friend.

Your attention was pulled away from the conversation when Emily tripped and fell into the table. You quickly stood up and made your way next to the crying girl on the floor.

“Are you okay, Emily?” you asked her as you looked at where you could see, frowning when you saw a small cut on her forehead.

Giving the other two adult and apologetic smile, you picked up Emily and took her to the bathroom in your room where you kept the first aid kit.

Setting her on the counter, you grabbed a cotton swab with some water and wiped up the blood around the cut so you could see how bad it was.

Once it was clean, you saw it wasn’t deep or very long- nothing a band aid wouldn’t take care of. Grabbing your stash of band aids, you let Emily choose the band aid she wanted while you cleaned the cut with some water and soap.

Once the cut was cleaned and dried, you applied a small dab of Neosporin cream on the band aid before you placed the chosen blue and purple polka dotted band aid on Emily’s forehead.

Once everything was all placed where it was needed and you got the first aid kit put u, Emily hopped off the counter and the two of you went back downstairs to see Steve and Peggy sitting on the couch watching some random cooking show with Winter laying at their feet.

When Winter saw Emily running down the stairs, Winter sat up and started wagging her tail.

“Y/N, can Winter and I go play outside?” Emily asked you with her hands behind her back, giving you her best puppy eyes.

Looking at the time and seeing that it wasn’t quite lunch time you nodded. “I’ll come get you for lunch in a bit.” You told her as she ran off, Winter following her.

Sitting back down on the couch, you sighed and looked over at the couple who was watching you with a smile. “You are great with her.” Steve told with a smile on his face.

“Yea, Bucky couldn’t have chosen a better person to take care of Em.” Peggy told you, causing a blush to settle on your cheeks.

“Thanks, but Emily is great kid, she isn’t hard to take care of.” You said, brushing off the compliment with a smile.

You were glad that someone close to Bucky and Emily thought you were doing well.

The three of you had talked for the next 45 minutes and soon you heard Steve’s stomach rumble. Laughing Peggy looked at the time, shocked at how much time has passed.

“It’s been great talking with you, Y/N but Steve and I have to get going. We definitely should get together and have dinner- the five of us.” Peggy said as her and Steve stood up.

Standing up to walk the to the door you nodded. “For sure, that would be great. It was nice to meet you guys.” You said, as Peggy and you a hug and Steve shook your hand again.

“Tell Emily we said ‘Bye’. I know she will probably be hungry and start bugging if we go talk to her.” Steve said as the two of them walked outside.

Nodding you gave them one last smile. “Will do. Thanks for bringing the dog back.” You said as they walked back to their car. Waving to them as they drove off, you walked to the kitchen to make you and Emily a sandwich.

Calling her in, you explained that Steve and Peggy had left and she understood, eating her sandwich.

The rest of the day had gone by normally, just with an added dog.

Soon, you had already made dinner and Emily had ate- you choosing to wait and eat with Bucky.

Emily had gone and gotten ready for bed, with little complaining and soon, the familiar sound of a car coming into the driveway as you and Emily watched some cartoon.

Bucky came in and setting his jacket on the rack and walked into the living room, smiling at the sight of you and Emily.

Seeing her dad, Emily jumped off your lap and into her arms.

She started telling him about her day, including Steve and Peggy bring Winter home and when she hit her head.

This cause Bucky to furrow his eye brows and inspect her head, smiling over at you when he saw it was all taken care of.

Once she finished recounting her day, Bucky told her it was time for bed. He told you he would take care of it and Emily ran and told you goodnight.

After a good 20 minutes, Bucky came back downstairs looking for you. And when he didn’t see you in the living room, he went to the kitchen to see you heating up two plate.

Sitting at the island, he smiled at you when you turned around. “You know you aren’t my servant, right? You don’t have to make my plate every night.” He told you, excepting the plate you placed in front of him, and kept his gaze on you when you sat next to him.

“I know, but you work all day. And it isn’t too much work to make you a plate.” You said, giving him a smile before you started eating, Bucky following your example.

The two of you ate in silence, just enjoying the others company. When you finished, you looked over to see Bucky had finished and was watching you- but he looked away as soon as he met your gaze.

Smiling to yourself, you got off the stool and grabbed your plate, taking Bucky’s as well. Taking them both to the sink, you scrubbed them and set them in the dishwasher, Bucky leaving at some point.

When you were done, you made your way out of the kitchen, running into Bucky as you turned the corner. Expecting a harsh fall, you were surprised when you opened your eyes and were met with the shockingly blue eyes only inches away.

Moments went by before either of you made to move away from each other. Looking at Bucky’s lips, you felt yourself getting closer to Bucky. But after the moments pass you snap out of whatever you were just feeling and step away and out of Bucky’s arms.

Clearing your throat, you gaze Bucky a small smile and quietly thanked him for catching you before you made your way up the stairs and into your room.

Closing your door, you pulled your phone out of your pocket and opened Nat’s text strand.

Y/N- I’m so screwed!!


	7. Chapter 7

~Saturday~

It had been about three days since that morning and things had resumed between you and Bucky like nothing had happened. Which, was probably for the best. It’s not wise to go poking the beast. You needed this job and you weren’t willing to risk it by bring up what happened.

Waking up to the sound of your phone ringing, you reached over and grabbed your phone, not looking to see who was calling.

“Hello?” you answered groggily, still feeling half asleep.

“Did I wake you up, Sleeping Beauty?” Nat answered teasingly over the phone, knowing for a fact she woke you up.

“I know its short notice, but do you want to go grab lunch? It’s been a long week for me, and I need you to tell me in detail what’s going on with you and Mr. Boss.” She said, you could her the smile on her face by the tone of her voice.

Pulling the phone away from your ear, you saw it was around eight and sighed. “Yea, I can see what I can do. But I don’t know. I’ll text you in a bit to see what’s the plan.” You said, saying goodbye to your friend and hanging up the phone.

Making sure you didn’t look to bad, you head downstairs and towards the kitchen smelling food.

Walking in, you couldn’t help but laugh at what you saw.

Emily was wearing the cutest apron that said, ‘Kiss the cook’, but when you looked at Bucky, you saw his apron was matching and said, ‘I’m the cook’. It was the cutest thing you had seen in a long time.

When Emily saw you, she set down the spatula in her hand and rushed toward you, holding out her hands.

“You can’t be here! You need to go back to bed!!” she exclaimed, offering you no explanation as she pushed you out of the kitchen.

She was surprisingly strong for being such a small kid.

Complying, you went back to your room and decided to get dressed.

Putting on a pair of shorts and a flowy tank, you did your hair in the simplest way and chose to forgo wearing makeup.

By the time you had finished getting ready, there was a knock on your door followed by it being opened and Emily walked carrying a large tray with French toast and berries.

“This is for being a good nanny and making me breakfast every morning.” She said, giving you a toothy smile and sat it on your bed.

Grabbing her, you gave Emily a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

After you said thank you, Emily went to her room to play.

As you ate, you heard a knock on the door.

“Come in!” you called after swallowing the bite in your mouth.

Your door opened, followed by Bucky who peaked his head through the door.

“Hi. I just wanted to let you know, that I am taking Emily to a party at work for the day, you can come if you want, but otherwise you can have the day off.” He said, watching you as you listened to him.

Nodding, you smiled. “Sounds great. I was actually going to see if it was okay that I went out for the day to meet up with Nat, so this works out perfectly.” You said, happy that there wasn’t any conflict in schedules.

With a nod and a small good bye, you were left to finish your breakfast quickly, texting Nat that you would meet her at the shopping center.

Parking the car, you got out and headed to the store that you and Nat had agreed to meet at, making it there with five minutes to spare.

Making sure to stay by the entrance, you sent Nat a text letting her know that you were there and browsed the front of the store, making sure to keep an eye out for your best friend.

As you pulled a dress off the rack and held it to your body, you saw you friends bright hair and waved her over with a shout of her name.

Walking over to you, she embraced you in a bear hug once you set the dress down and gave you a once over.

“You look happy.” She observed. “This job is good for you, Y/N” she said, throwing an arm over your shoulder and headed towards the entrance.

“Let’s get some food.” She said as the two of you headed towards the food court.

Once the two of you got your food, the two of you found a small table towards the edge of the tables.

The both of you had started eating before the questions started coming.

“So has anything else happened with Bucky? Did he say anything about the ‘incident’? Have you seen him shirtless yet?” she spewed out a series of questions, the last one catching you off guard, causing you to choke on the bite of food you just took.

Once you regained your ability to breath without coughing, you sent a glare to your best friend who was doing her best not to smile at what she did.

Rolling your eyes, you began to answer her questions.

“Nothing has happened, he has been gone for work by the time I get up and he is too tired to do much when he gets home. He didn’t say anything about the other morning and I doubt he will. And I will not answer that last question.” You said in pretty much one breath.

Processing your answer Nat squealed, “That means you have!! Is he ripped? Does he have abs that rival the Greek Gods? Does he have a six pack? Eight pack?” she asked, interrogating you on your boss’s body.

Rolling your eyes, you didn’t answer her questions, instead choosing to relive the memory of him walking around the house without the shirt one night after he had taken a shower.

~Flashback! ~

You had been sitting at the kitchen island, eating a late-night bowl of ice cream when he walked in.

Bucky walked over to the fridge, the yellowish light illuminating the water droplets on his back and chest, causing a faint blush to spread across your cheeks.

When he closed the door, you looked down at your bowl, totally pretending that you were just ogling his body.

With a brief greeting, he grabbed a bottle of water before leaving you to your own thoughts.

~Flash back over~

“Can we not talk about my boss’s body?” you asked as you realized she was still asking questions.

Shaking her head at you she stooped pestering and started talking about her work. And you wear completely listening till you felt a tap on your shoulder.

Turning around you felt your jaw drop as you met a very familiar face.

“As I live and breathe. It’s none other than Y/N Y/L/N!”

“Tony?!?”

“Hi Sweetheart”


	8. Chapter 8

“What are you doing here??” you exclaimed standing up and wrapping your arms around Tony’s waist, his arms going around your shoulders.

“I’m here for some business, but a certain firefighter friend of yours told me to you were going out today and I thought I could find you.” He said, a glint in his eyes, meaning there was more to what he was saying.

Shaking your head, you narrowed your eyes at your friend. “Sure, but there is more than that.” You said. You had known Tony long enough that you knew when he wasn’t telling you the whole story.

“Welllllll, I have to go to some fundraiser party thing this afternoon and you were always the best partner at those things.” He said, looking back towards Nat with a knowing smirk.

Looking back at your friend you sighed as she gave you a sheepish smile, meaning she was in on Tony’s plan. “You two are going to be the death of me I swear.” You said with a laugh as you pulled away from Tony and grabbed your drink of the table and after a few moments of thinking you sighed.

“Fine, but your buying me a new dress.” You said finally with a smile.

Shaking his head, Tony let out a laugh. “I already figured you would say that, so I gave Nat the money for one. I’ll pick you up from Nat’s place at 3.” He said, and with one last kiss on your cheek he gave you a waved and walked off into the crowd.

“Okay, we have just under four hours to get your dress and get you ready, let’s get going.” Nat said, throwing away both of your guys trash and grabbed you hand, the two of you going to find you a dress.

Looking at your phone, you smiled victoriously. You had just finished getting ready and you had ten minutes to spare. Grabbing you shoes, you headed to the living room and sat on the arm of the couch.

Just as you started a new game, you heard a knock on the door. Standing up you walked over and opened the door, smiling at Tony once you saw him.

“Let me grab my shoes and we can go.” You said. Once you grabbed your shoes, you called out that you were leaving and left the apartment.

Wrapping your arm around Tony’s, the two of you made your way into the large building where this party was being held. You still didn’t know what this party was for, each time you asked Tony, he would give some vague answer.

So, you chose to just go with it. And when you walked in, you realized what it was.

This was that party that Bucky said he had. And the only reason you knew this, was because you spotted Emily dancing in the corner with Bucky.

A shocked expression fell across your face as Tony nudged you. “What got you in a knot?” he asked, the everlasting smirk clear in his tone.

His voice brought you out of your mini stare and cause you to push you and him through the small crowds to the other side of the room.

You didn’t need your boss to see you here. With the Tony Stark. And you didn’t want to intrude on their little date. You knew Bucky didn’t get a lot of time to spend with her, doing something fun.

Just as you were about to explain your little incident, you heard the voice of the young girl that you had learned to care for shout your name.

Turning towards her, you gave her a small smile, bending down and picking her up, making sure that neither one of you flashed the crowd in your dresses.

Seeing Bucky only a few steps behind, you took a deep breath and gave him a smile.

“Y/N! I knew you would come! Daddy said you said you weren’t and we was both sad. But now you here!” she exclaimed, latching onto your neck, giggling as he dad finally caught up to the two of you.

Bucky looked at you, a look that you couldn’t place in his eyes as he glanced from you to Tony and back to you.

“Funny meeting you here.” He joked giving you that heart melting smile of his and stuck his hand out towards Tony. “I’m Bucky.” He said, introducing himself.

“Stark. Tony Stark” tony replied, grabbing your bosses hand and giving it a shake.

Nodding, Bucky let go of his hand and towards you. “You look nice.” He said, a small smile on his face, and what looked like the faintest of blush across his cheeks.

Smiling, you bowed your head before looking back at him “Thank you, you do too.” You responded.

Realizing that you weren’t going to be a good person to hang out with all night now that Bucky was her Tony laughed and hugged you, going to the other side of Emily.

Leaning down he reached your ear and whispered. “Good luck tonight, you can’t even form a sentence.” He laughed towards the end, sending you a wink before he disappeared into the crowds.

The night had passed in a blur. The three of you hanging out, you weren’t working and Bucky was stress free. It was nice. The small hang over from yours and Bucky’s little after party however was not.

When Emily started getting tired, the three of you went back to the house and Emily went to bed pretty much right away. You and Bucky though, thought it would be a great idea to make some drinks and sit on the patio for a bit.

Several drinks later, the two of you both agreed it was time for bed and each wen to your respective rooms.

Deciding it was time to get up, you brushed your teeth quickly and made your way to the living room where Emily was laying on the couch while cartoons played on the T.V.

Confused you looked at the time and saw it was just past 1 p.m. and you let out a small gasp. You couldn’t remember the last time you slept so late.

“Em, where is your dad? You asked, just now realizing that he wasn’t out the either.

“Still sleeping, he didn’t feel good when I tried to wake him up. I wanted to go swimming. Could you take me now?” she asked, sitting up quickly once she asked you.

Shrugging, you started heading towards the kitchen. “Once I eat, we can go and I’ll leave your dad a note to join us when he gets up.

With an excited squeal, she ran to her room and slipped on her swim suit as you ate a sandwich and took some pain killers for the small headache you had.

Once you finished eating, you went to your room and put on your favorite- and cutest- swim suit and quickly scribbled out a note for Bucky and ran to the kitchen, setting it on the island.

Emily ran in with two towels and handed one to you, grabbed your hand and pulled you outside towards the pool.

With a coat of sunscreen on and some music playing through the speakers, the two of you began a mix of swimming and playing games, not noticing Bucky standing in the door way, a smile on his face and a feeling in his chest that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.


	9. Chapter 9

You and Emily had been playing around for close to 15 minutes when you saw Bucky’s feet coming closer to the pool.

Looking up at him, the sun glaring in your eyes a bit, making Bucky seem almost angelic as he had no shirt on, a pair of sunglasses on his face and a pair of super cheesy American flag swim shorts.

Smiling at you, Bucky stepped into the pool, a soft sigh escaping his lips as the cold water covered his feet.

Moving towards the middle of the pool with Emily, the two of you waited for Bucky to be fully in the pool before calling him over.

Hearing Emily’s calls for him, he went under the water and quickly swan to where the two of you were.

Standing close to you, Bucky leaned close to Emily, making him closer to you since Emily currently was hanging on your back.

As Emily whisper into Bucky’s ear, he started laughing and glanced at you, winking when you met his gaze.

As Emily pushed off your back, going to play with her blow-up basketball hoop and ball, Bucky swam a circle around you, a smirk playing on his lips.

Giving him a confused look, you furrowed your eyebrows.

“Why are you acting funny?” you asked him as he started swimming backwards, you following him.

“Let’s play a game. Keep away. Emily wanted to play by herself for a bit so I figured we could still play. Loser has to cook dinner tonight.” He said, as he grabbed a sinking toy from the side of the pool.

Looking back at Emily who was distracted with her little game you shrugged.

“Sure, why not.” You said, holding your hand out for Bucky to shake.

As he shook your hand, you smiled as you took the toy from his other hand and swam away, giggling at his protests.

The stick was passed between the two of you several times.

Your favorite way to get it from Bucky is going from behind, jumping over his shoulder and pulling the toy away before swimming away.

Bucky’s favorite way is grabbing your feet while you were swimming under the water, and pulling you up and grabbing the toy before pushing you away.

At this point, Emily had gotten out of the pool and was sitting on the patio, playing with Winter, every once in a while, she would cheer for whoever had the toy.

You and Bucky were so caught up in your game- your little dance- to pay attention to the time or your surroundings.

You were growing tired as you grabbed the stick once again. But as you went to swim away, Bucky grabbed your arm, pulling you closer to him, bringing you to his chest.

Skin to skin, you felt the tension rise as the two of you stared at each other, you could feel each time he took a breath.

You noticed every little water droplet that clung to his skin and even the few that were stuck to his long eyelashes. Without thinking, you raised you hand and wiped the water away, and moved some hair out of his face that had laid itself there the last time he came up from the water.

Dropping your hand, you let your gaze drift to his lips. They were slightly swollen from him biting on them throughout your game when he would try and hold back his laughter.

Feeling his hand move up, you felt it graze your hip, then your shoulder, then your neck which is where it stayed.

Holding your neck softly, he started to lean in, you doing the same. Just as your lips touched Emily screamed, causing the two of you to pull away quickly, the two of you swimming to the edge of the pool and hopped out, rushing to the girl who was now standing on one of the pool chairs.

“T-there wa-s a mouse! It jumped on me!” she cried, climbing up Bucky’s arm, wrapping herself around his body, staring in the general direction it had crawled in.

Sighing Bucky looked at you and back to Emily, before he pried her off of him and handed her to you.

“Take her inside, get her a shower, I’ll call my buddy who catches mice and stuff, see if I can get him to come out here.” Bucky sighed, as he walked to the wall the mouse crawled into, a hole that he had never noticed, roughly the size of his fist.

Nodding, you called Winter and the three of you went upstairs to Emily’s bathroom. Helping her take of her wet swimsuit, you hung it on the drying rack and started the shower, placing the water where she liked it.

Once Emily was settled in the shower, you walked over to her room and grabbed a clean pair of clothes and a towel and headed back into the bathroom.

You sat on the counter, listening to Emily ramble about the mouse while she showered, you handed her, her towel once she was done so she could dry herself.

Making sure she got her clothes on right, you noticed Winter was waiting at the door the whole time.

Smiling, you bent down and scratched her ear, praising her.

Grabbing your hand, Emily pulled you to the kitchen where she heard her dad talking on the phone.

Running in, she laughed herself at him, luckily, he was alert enough to see her coming and caught her safely.

Giving Emily a stern look making her whisper sorry to Bucky, you grabbed a bottle of water and a box of juice for Emily.

By the time you had both drinks, Bucky was off the phone and talking to Emily.

Pouring an extra glass of water, you carried the three cups to the island where the two of them were sitting.

“My friend won’t be able to make it here till tomorrow so, you’ll have to deal with him while I’m at work, Y/N.” Bucky said, smiling gratefully, taking the glass and chugging almost half of it in one go.

Nodding, you smiled, “That shouldn’t be a problem.” You said, as you finished you glass of water.

Looking at the time, you realized it was time for dinner. Looking at Emily, you cleared your throat gaining her attention.

“When I grabbed your clothes, I noticed your room was messy. Why don’t you go pick it up while we figure out dinner, okay?” you asked her, knowing she reacted better when asked to do something instead of being forced.

After making a face, she nodded and ran up to her room, hoping to clean it as fast as she could.

Walking to the fridge, you opened it up, looking to see what there was to cook. Suddenly, you felt a larger body behind you, Bucky’s cologne filling your nose.

With his hands on your waist, he leaned down to whisper in your ear.

“You know, I don’t think we determined a winner.” He whispered softly, his breath tickling your ear causing goosebumps to raise along your arms and neck.

“I guess we’ll have to have a rematch then. But for now, I’ll cook dinner. You should go pick a movie we can watch and we can eat in the living room.” You said gently, raising your head up and to the side slightly so you were speaking more towards Bucky.

Nodding, Bucky stepped away with a small kiss to your cheek and headed to the living room. You heard the TV turn on moments later, prompting you to continue looking for food.

Quickly, you spotted a package of hot dogs. Grabbing those, you knew there was some boxed mac and cheese in the cupboard.

You started the two foods, they cooked quickly. You made three plates and called Emily for her to take her own plate.

Grabbing both yours and Bucky’s plate, you walked into the living room. With a smile, you handed him his plate and sat in a chair, as he played a random movie that Emily had wanted to see.


	10. Chapter 10

The night continued as the three of you watched a few movies, and at some points you were all talking more than watching. Close to midnight, Emily fell asleep, her head in your lap and her legs across Bucky.

You and Bucky had put on an old movie, neither one of you really paying attention.

Instead you were sneaking glances at each other the both of you still thinking about what happened at the pool.

You suddenly felt anxious. What if this causes you to lose your job? What if Bucky was just caught up in the moment and doesn’t like you? Would you have to leave? What would Em think?

You needed a minute to breathe. Reaching over, you tapped Bucky o his shoulder, pointing to Emily signaling you were going to take her to her room and put her to bed.

Nodding, Bucky carefully pushed her legs off his lap and turned back to the movie, only looking back at you when you were walking away.

As you reached Emily’s room, you gently pushed the door open with your foot, smiling when you saw the clean room.

You carefully laid her on the bed, making sure her head was on the pillow and you tucked her into the blanket, making sure the fan was on high before leaving the room, making sure to close the door quietly.

Pushing in the hallway, you took a deep breath and prepared yourself to be alone with Bucky before you walked down the stairs, smiling as you saw Bucky on the couch, obviously not interested in what was playing on the T.V.

Walking to the couch, you plopped down next to Bucky gaining his attention.

You knew that something had changed between the two of you. You just hoped it was for the better.

Smiling at you, Bucky paused the movie, turning to face you, resting his back against the arm of the couch.

Turning your body, you mirrored the way back was sitting and looked at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

He was looking at you strangely, chewing his bottom lip, his eyes never leaving your face.

You felt your face heat up as he kept his gaze focused on you. You were resisting the urge to squirm, feeling almost self conscious as he watched you.

The two of you were pulled out of your little staring contest when Winter jumped up on the couch, her squeaky toy trailing after her.

Letting out a giggle, you grabbed the toy and tossed it across the room, the dog following it and she decided she didn’t want to place with you guys as she ran outside.

Still slightly giggly from your brief play time with the dog, you gasped in shock when you sat back up and looked up, surprised at the closeness between you and Bucky. There wasn’t even a foot between the two of you.

The tension in the room could be cut with a butter knife and at this point you had no clue what you were feeling.

Minutes passed and neither of you moved, so you were a bit surprised when Bucky moved forward, wrapping his hand around your neck and pulling your face to his, kissing you.

After you got over the immediate shock, you kissed him Back, matching the force he was putting into it. You wrapped your hands around the back of his neck, threading your fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

The kiss was raw and full of passion, pent up feelings being released. At some point, Bucky had turned and pulled you onto his lap, so you were sitting there, the two of you making out on the couch like a pair of teenagers would do.

You don’t know how long the two of you sat there, enjoying each other’s company, but you knew Bucky had work in the morning.

Pulling away, you pecked him on the lips a few times.

“Not that I want to stop, but we should go to bed.” You whispered against his lips, smiling when you head him whine softly, his lips trialing to where your neck and shoulder met, placing gentle kisses along your skin.

“Bucky…” you said softly, knowing that you should stop.

Sighing, Bucky leaned back and looked at you, his lips swollen and his eyes many shades darker than normal.

“Okay, okay. But tomorrow night, you and I are going out, Steve and Pegs can watch Emily.” He said, smiling when you nodded.

Moving your feet, you stepped of his lap, grabbing his hands, pulling him up right after you.

Pulling you behind him, Bucky walked over to the stairs, where you would go up and he would go down the hall. When the two of you stopped, Bucky pulled you close to his chest, leaning down once more and capturing you lips in one last kiss.

With a smile permanently placed on your face, you let go of Bucky’s hand, walking up the stairs, glancing back at him every few steps.

With one last smile, you waved, and walked down the hall and to your room out of sight.

Sighing, Bucky walked towards his room and shut the door, grabbing his clothes for the next morning and laid them out in the bathroom. Shutting off his light, he went to bed, falling asleep quickly.

When you woke up, you looked at your phone, noting that while it wasn’t late, Bucky would have already left. Rolling off your bed, you walked to your closet, choosing a cute outfit the you could wear to the park, since you had promised Emily you would take her today

After you were dressed, you walked out of your room and to Emily’s, knocking on the door before you walked in, you were met with a tired Emily, who was trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

Walking over to her dresser, you grabbed a set of clothes and set it on the bed for her to change into.

Kissing the top of her head, you walked out, shutting the door, walking downstairs, grabbing two bowls and a box of cereal, pouring them and pouring the milk when you heard Emily run down the stairs.

Setting her bowl at her place on the breakfast bar, the two of you ate your cereal while Emily told you about her dreams from the night before.

When the two of you were done, you washed the bowls and Emily climbed the counter, and put the bowls away.

The two of you quickly putting on your shoes, leashing up Winter and grabbing some snacks and water bottles, grabbing your keys, the three of you walking out the door and towards the park.

It had been a few hours since you had left and Emily and Winter were sufficiently tired out. You and Emily had just got an ice cream cone and were sitting on a bench, Winter laying under your legs in the shed when you heard Emily gasp.

Looking over you saw her stand up and run over to a woman, jumping in her arms, laughing and smiling.

The two of them walked over to you and Winter where Winter started wagging her tail as the two of the got closer.

Staying in the woman’s arms, Emily smiled at you a large smile adorning her face.

“Y/N! Y/N! Look who I found!” Emily said happily.

The woman removed on of her arms from around Emily and held it out to you and spoke.

“I’m Wanda, and you are?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All caught up!! I am in the process of moving my works onto Ao3 as well as Tumblr. You can find me there under the same username


End file.
